Berry, Citrus and Dettol
by Jester310
Summary: Being peculiar, Luffy adores the smell of citrus on Kidd and hates the Dettol odor on Law. But both his brothers hate nothing about him. LuffyKiddLaw. Incest and AU. You've been warned.


**Title: Berry, Citrus and Dettol **

**Pairing: LuffyxKiddxLaw**

**Rating: M**

**Summary: Being peculiar, Luffy adores the smell of citrus on Kidd and hates the Dettol odor on Law. But both his brothers hate nothing about him. LuKiddLaw. Incest and AU.**

**Warning: Major OOC-ness, especially for Luffy's cuteness, grammar, incest, and Kidd's language.**

**A/N: Since I love Luffy and wanted to make a brother complex story, I came up with this piece. But it sort of boring to keep on having Ace as a brother (Ace's fan please don't kill me! Hieee!) and I love Kidd and Law at the same time, so I decided to mash those three together.**

**

* * *

**

Early introductions of the three brothers:

**Name:** Eustass Kidd

**Position**: Eldest in the family

**Education:** College student, major in business

**Hates:** Law (his evil twin brother), raw fish, tea, etc…

**Likes:** Luffy (he rather cut off his tongue than admitting it though), alcohol, fast foods and cooking (it's not like he has a choice anyway).

**Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

**Name:** Trafalgar Law

**Position:** Second child and also Kidd's fraternal twin. (He was born five minutes later than Kidd)

**Education:** College, major in medic and minor in music.

**Hates:** Anyone who dares to order him around, superheroes that wear underwear outside the costume and alcohol (he loathes the so called acquired taste)

**Likes:** Luffy, his white stuffed bear (he named it Bepo), Kidd's handmade meals (how ironic), troubles…

**Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

**Name:** Monkey D. Luffy

**Position:** Youngest

**Education:** High School

**Hates:** Vegetables, medicines (he hates the taste and scent), empty fridge, homeworks, etc…

**Likes:** His brothers (but he likes Kidd better), meat, fruit, his stuffed reindeer (he names it Chopper), cooking book (so he can asks Kidd to make whatever inside).

* * *

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

Damn he was tired.

Kidd sighed, his face etched into a scowl in which a lot of his friends considered that as his normal expression. Today, however Kidd was scowling because of his part time job as a bartender. One of the workers got bitten by a mad dog and couldn't turn up, so the boss asked him to cover his co-worker's shift and since Kidd didn't mind as long he got paid for the extra hours, he agreed. But he later regretted it when he reached his apartment half an hour after midnight, exhausted as fuck. By the time he got back, his brothers already seemed asleep judging by the silence and darkness of the apartment that greeted him. It didn't surprise him a bit considering those two have school tomorrow and their bedtime had long past by.

Leaning back into his headboard after his midnight shower, Kidd quietly listened to the noises from his room. Nothing much came out unfortunately accept for the soft howling of wind and the sound of a bunch of cats meowing at each other… and Kidd also noticed someone was approaching his room from the hallway.

The doorknob creaked as the door slowly opened. While the intruder was backing the hallway light and thus it didn't illuminated his face, the redhead had no problem figuring out who had dared entered his room.

"Why are you still up, Luffy? It's already fucking late."

"Speak for yourself!" Luffy protested. "You came home pretty late…" The boy continued to mumble.

"It's okay for me because I don't have morning classes tomorrow." Kidd deadpanned.

"But—"

"Shut the door will you. The light stings my eyes." He commanded, squinting slightly at the fluorescent light.

Sulking, Luffy did as he was told.

"So, what is it?" The raven haired teen suddenly heard Kidd asked. Instead of answering the other's question, Luffy crawled into the bed and wrapped his arms around Kidd, burying his face into the male's chest.

"'m cold." Luffy said simply as he inhaled deeply of Kidd's unique scent. Somewhere beneath the familiar odor from the shower foam, his nose still could detect the alcohol aromas, both musky and sweet at the same time. But what Luffy like the best was the citrus smell that clings on him like a cologne-lemons, limes, oranges and grapefruit. That was probably due to hours of cutting those fruits, part of his jobs as a bartender when preparing cocktails.

Strangely, it was calming.

Kidd only raised his non-existed eyebrows at Luffy's action of sniffing him like a cub, his fingers unconsciously combing the jet black hair. From his experience, Luffy, his youngest brother always had the weirdest habits and ways of doing his things. Ironically, Kidd didn't dislike it, except for his eating habit that cost almost half of the house expenses. Unlike his fraternal twin brother, Law who keeps on annoying every cells of his body together with that shit eating smirk, that half lidded eyes that says 'I know what you did last summer', and lets all not forget his smug tone which made Kidd to loath God for giving his twin a soon-to-be-ripped vocal cord. Long story to short, Kidd's life was blessed with trouble makers and until now, Kidd still couldn't believe they were related.

"Then go fetch another blanket or go bother Law." However, Kidd made no move to push his brother away.

"I couldn't find it and Law-nii always smells like Dettol. I hate it." Luffy whined, making a disgusted face. "'sides, Kidd-nii is warmer."

In the darkness, Kidd smirked. Not because of Luffy chose him over Law, but because of the teen's exclamation of his brother's personal scent. It was expected actually since Law is a medical student and with him doing the doctor thingy made the dark male smells like a walking clinic. The evidence was clear as Luffy occasionally scrunching his nose whenever his twin returned home from his classes.

Telling Luffy to search for the blanket again would be no good because he knew the teen wouldn't budge, so Kidd only grunted in respond. "Fine, you can sleep here. But don't wake me up after this just because you are hungry."

Luffy tried to hide the grin as he pressed his body closer against Kidd's larger frame to share the heat the redhead emitted. "Okayy…"

With a small yawn, Kidd blindly reached for the blanket and pulled it up to cover both of them up to Luffy's shoulders. The younger male only sighed in relaxation as he began drifting to slumber; his head was tucked neatly under Kidd's chin.

"Night Kidd-nii…"

"Hmpph, night."

Both of them were out cold within few minutes.

**XxXxXx LuffyxKiddxLaw xXxXxX**

"I still don't understand why you guys have to wake me up in the fuckin' asscrack of the morning." Kidd grunted as he sipped his coffee, eyeing sharply at both males across the table.

Both males, however, didn't have the slightest guilty look on their face. One of them was munching happily his breakfast, he didn't realize he was involved with the conversation. Whereas the other male's respond to Kidd's morning complain was a smirk while he poked his scrambles eggs few times before popping it into his mouth.

"We need someone to cook breakfast." So he said. As his jaws made some movements of chewing his food delicately, Law noticed the dagger look Kidd was making from behind the porcelain mug.

Putting down his mug with a noticeable 'clack', Kidd ran a hand through his red hair agitatedly, huffing a little. "Well why don't you try making your own breakfast once in a goddamn while?"

The dark male faked a thinking expression. "Nope, that will too much of a trouble. You never complain before anyway."

"Unlike you sleeping beauty, I came home late last night and now I'm fucking tired. And then you just have to poke my ass to wake me up because you can't cook your breakfast without breaking anything. Gimme a break!" Kidd growled.

"Neh, Kidd-nii?" A third voice finally decided to join into the chaotic conversation.

"Hmm?" With their attention were pulled by the youngest of three, Kidd gave a question look to Luffy.

"What's for tonight's dinner?" The teen asked bluntly, his mouth still occupied with his unfinished breakfast.

Kidd sighed in exasperation and Law only snickered silently at the vein that visibly appeared on his twin forehead. "Luffy… You are still stuffing your face with breakfast and now you are asking me what's for dinner? I mean, really?"

Not noticing the strain face Kidd was making, Luffy only nodded vigorously as he finally finished the last bite. "I want a lot of meat and Chocolate Mascarpone Roulade for dessert."

To deny the insane request was supposed to be an easy task easy but when Luffy started to give the pleading look using his special eyes beam, it turned out to be quite difficult. "Fine, fine. Whatever. Hurry up or you'll get late for school again." Kidd muttered after he gave a long defeated sigh.

If it wasn't for the kitchen's clock that showed 8.45 A.M, Luffy would have cheered in victory. "Crap, I'm late! That Smokey is surely going to yap at me again!"

Luffy practically jumped from his chair and reached for his school bag. But he didn't run for the door like what people normally would do when they are late, instead he went over to Kidd and gave his brother a full hug, his black strands tickling the skin of Kidd's neck.

"Later, Kidd-nii. Don't forget to add extra chocolate syrup for the Mascarpone."

"Hmph." In return, Kidd only grunted and ruffled the teen's unruly hair.

"What about me? Don't I get a hug too?" The husky voice made Luffy to unlock his arms and glanced at his other brother.

The boy stuck his tongue out towards Law's direction but nevertheless, he slowly went to him. And just what he did to Kidd, Luffy gave him a bear hug but still wrinkling his nose a bit at the scent of Law's medicated soap. Sometimes Luffy just couldn't understand why Law never bothered to use the same shower foam as Kidd's or maybe his strawberry scented one. Of course unlike Kidd, Law gave a small peck on his brother's smooth cheek. Then, he quickly dashed off, almost tripping gloriously on his own feet and shouted 'I'm off!' before they heard the sound of the door being slammed shut.

Although Luffy had disappeared from the kitchen for minutes, the smell of strawberry still lingered inside the room and Kidd knew it was originated from non-other than Luffy. The boy fondness towards the fruity scented shower gel was peculiar for the wild teenager and the fondness wasn't limited as his shampoo is even grape scented. Good thing there wasn't any fruity toothpaste invented yet or that would be hell weird. Even now, every time he walked into the bathroom right after Luffy finished his shower, Kidd felt like he was walking through a field of different type of fruits. Yet, he still wondered what it is about the boy's scent that never failed to delight his nose.

A light chuckled woke him up from his inner stupor. "Hey now, Kidd. No need to stare that long or other people might figure out what's in that mind of yours."

Of its own volition, Kidd gave a slightly startled look. He didn't realize he had been staring at the hallway where he had last seen Luffy long enough for his twin to notice. "Figure out what?"

Law decided to let his expression to slip into a wide smirk. "You don't have to play coy with your own twin. We both know what has been bothering you these days and frankly… I don't blame you, dearest brother."

Cringing at the word 'brother', Kidd bared his teeth. "Don't put me at the same level as yours."

The thin left eyebrow rose. "My level? You mean a smart, good looking one?"

"A perverted level." Kidd corrected.

"So staring at his brother's ass is not?" The brunette's question again startled Kidd, earning a deep scowl from the redhead.

Before his hot headed twin had a chance to argue, Law quickly intercepted his speech. "It's too obvious Kidd. And Like I said, I don't blame you. Luffy is just too… irresistible."

"You are sick."

"No, I'm just being honest."

"Yeah right." Kidd stood up and gathered up the cutleries from the table except for the mug in Law's hand. He then turned a frigid, 'Don't even think about doing something perverted to him!' look and walked to the sink to place the dirty dishes inside. Law only made a humming sound before finishing up his coffee.

"Well… I better get going now or I'll be late for class myself. And oh, my last class is canceled today so I maybe I can help you with dinner." The brunette put down his empty mug, knowing it would later collected by Kidd.

Kidd snorted. "Like hell I'll let you." He ignored the snickering from his twin and continued with the washing. Not later than that, Kidd heard the sound of the front door being opened and closed back, indicating the brunette had left the house. He let out a small yawn as he dried off his hands. Damn Law for buying the decaf. What's the point of drinking decaffeinated coffee? The clock showed five minutes passed nine and he still had three more hours before his first class of the day started. As much as he wanted to succumb back into slumber, he decided to start making Luffy's ridiculous request. If he can finished it up early before he goes to class, the cake could be refrigerated and save some of his time. So when he gets back from college, what's left is just to prepare for dinner. Quickly, Kidd reached for the apron and started gathering the ingredients.

**XxXxXx LuffyxKiddxLaw xXxXxX**

Luffy opened his school bag and took out a key, a slight excitement rose in him at the thought of what would be tonight's dinner. He was the first person to run once the school bell rang and went straight home without any detour like he usually did. Not because he was impatient, but if he was there while Kidd is preparing the Mascarpone filling, the redhead usually let him licked the spoon that heavily covered with delectable mixture of whipped cream, chocolate syrup and sugar Before more drools could form, he entered the key and with a single twist, the door was unlocked.

It was quite as he entered and the kitchen was empty. Luffy wondered if Kidd would be home late or he had to work extra shift again tonight. Disappointment started to build up but when he opened the fridge and saw the perfectly made Chocolate Mascarpone Roulade that was enough for ten servings, Luffy wanted to jump three feet high in happiness. Although his mouth watered and his hand was itching to at least have a scoop of the cake, Luffy managed to restrain himself or else Kidd wouldn't be so happy when he returned. He knew it pretty well that Kidd dislike it when he ate the dessert early because it would spoil his dinner and he didn't want to see Kidd's unhappy face after he had sacrificed his hours of sleep just for the delicious looking dessert. Instead, the teen took out a bottle of strawberry syrup from the fridge. He couldn't lick the chocolate covered spoon anymore, but these would have to do this time since his mouth was craving for something sweet and sticky. They have vanilla ice cream, but like he said, Luffy didn't want to spoil his dinner.

Still wearing his school uniform, Luffy went over to the living room and sat on the floor in between the coffee table and the couch. Reaching for the remote, his fingers automatically flipped the channel for evening cartoon network, his favorite channel despite his age. Placing a bowl into his laps, Luffy then squeezed a good amount of the syrup into the bowl and put the bottle onto the table.

Luffy spent the rest of his evening while waiting for Kidd with watching cartoons and a bowl of strawberry syrup.

**XxXxXx LuffyxKiddxLaw xXxXxX**

Loud noises that came from their television met his ears as Law entered the house and he could hear Luffy's laughing trademark when he drew closer to the living room. It seemed like he hadn't noticed Law's presence in the house and the second child walked quietly to the couch, not wanting to disturb his brother that was sitting comfortable on the floor.

From his vintage point, Law was able to watch the teen as he dipped a finger in the sticky substance that was immediately recognized as strawberry syrup judging by the color, then stuck it between his full lips and sucked hard. Luffy moaned lowly and although Law couldn't see clearly the joyful face the smaller teen was making, he knew it was… sexy. As each suck elicited more sounds, Law wasn't surprised to find that he was tightly clutching the cushion as he forced to steady his breathing. Something stirred underneath his jeans just below the waist, and the soon-to-be doctor didn't need to guess what it was.

"You know you shouldn't eat that, Luffy. It will spoil your dinner."

'_And makes me hard too.'_

Luffy yelped and his slight jump was accompanied by a dull thud that Law assumed was his knee connecting with the table legs. He grunted childishly in pain at first and later he turned around to stare at his brother with a shock.

"How come I didn't hear you came in?" His finger was still in his mouth, wide eyes.

"Because you are too indulged with that syrup you didn't even hear the door." It couldn't be helped actually because unlike his twin that is loud and always bulldozing his way through as if to inform the whole world he was there; Law prefer to do his things quietly and delicately with precision, just like a surgeon. He wasn't sure if his behaviors were affected by his choice of studying area, it didn't matter much.

Slowly extracting his finger with such sexiness that made Law almost wanted to jump him, Luffy pouted. "It's just syrup. It won't spoil my dinner."

Law moved closer by circling the couch and sat on it. There was no point telling him again since he knew the teen won't listen to him like he always did to Kidd. Around the redhead, Luffy would jump around like a small puppy and listened to Kidd obediently, staying close to his brother as much as he could. With him on the other hand, Luffy always kept his distance, occasionally sticking his tongue out at him and only hug him when the teen was nudged. To hope for Luffy to suddenly come and snuggle him is like hoping for Kidd to stop doing his menacing scowl and smile sweetly instead of snarling. Uh huh, it was too impossible. Surely Law knew the reasons. 1) Luffy loves the fruity citrus smell that attached to Kidd . 2) The teen hates how his body always smells like antiseptic. 3) He didn't know how to cook unlike Kidd who could easily win a first place in Master Chef Series. As addition to that, Luffy once exclaimed his appearance was more like a surgeon of death instead of a warm, sweet doctor, indicating that the teen dislike his dark look.

Bah! Like Kidd was any better with that overly gothic look.

And no, he wasn't jealous with Kidd.

As the brunette extended his hand towards the bowl and was about to dip his finger inside, his tattooed hand was smacked lightly by the smaller hand.

"This is mine. Get your own bowl and syrup." Luffy said in child like manner, puffing his cheeks slightly. Probably he was still sulking with Law's earlier scold.

"Now, now. Sharing is caring."

Again, Luffy stuck his tongue out in defiance and still refused to let Law to have a dip at his precious syrup. What Luffy didn't expect was Law's hand to reach forward and grab his hand instead and pulled it towards the older male. Wide eyed, Luffy let out a startled cry when Law slid his tongue along the underside of his index finger that still covered with the sweet liquid substance. With a loud gasped, Luffy squirmed to free his hand, missing the evil grin that crossed Law's lips before he opened he opened them and sucked the finger into his mouth.

With his eyes on Luffy's face, Law thoroughly explored the finger, using his tongue and teeth, nibbling, licking and stroking, mimicking what he planned what he planned to do to other parts of Luffy's body later.

"Nnn… L-let go… what are you doing Law-nii…?" When Luffy squirmed again, Law pulled back, kissing the tip of the finger lightly. Luffy sighed in relief, only to stifle a scream when Law slid from the couch and moved into Luffy's parted legs and settled in between them, causing the bowl to topple over. Luckily, the syrup was sticky enough, it didn't spill from the bowl and Law hurriedly caught the bowl, placing it on the table in its normal position.

"L-Law-nii?" Hearing the stuttering tone, Law knew Luffy wanted to know his attention and his hands quickly grabbed the teen's thighs to stop him from rearing backward.

Law moved closer until his face was few centimeters from Luffy's. "You always choose Kidd over me and I bet you don't mind letting him share with you or even suck your finger."

The expression on Luffy's face was too cute, Law couldn't help himself from leaning down and licked the side of Luffy's neck, making him shiver. Luffy tried to pull his head away, but his brother just followed him persistently, inhaling deeply. "You really have things with fruits don't you, Luffy?"

"No…" Squirming, Luffy again tried to jerk his hand out of Law's grasp and backed away from his brother, but moaned instead as Law nipped the spot on his collar bone that made him go crazy.

Law laughed darkly against the moist skin. "Do you dislike me that much?"

Again, the teen denied. "N-no…"

The brunette looked up and returned a sultry look from beneath his black eyelashes that plainly said, "Liar" and "you're being unfair" all in one.

"I'm not!" His voice raised a few notes to show his annoyance at his brother persistency. "I just don't like the Dettol smell on you. It smells… weird."

To prove his point, Luffy made a vomiting motion and Law chuckled at that. "Really?"

A nod was his respond.

"Then will I get more hugs if I use the strawberry scented soap?" Law murmured as he kissed the scar under Luffy's eyes.

"Mayyybeee…"

When Luffy used the playful tone which matched his personality thoroughly, his body was beginning to tingle with the unusual amount of excitement. Without warning, the brunette pushed his younger brother softly until he was lying on his back, causing Luffy to gasp at the sudden change of view as now he could see the ceiling clearly. Soon, Law's face came into the view when he hovered over the teen.

"Eeep!" Luffy's smaller frame jerked due to Law's cold hands that slipped under his uniform and pushed the white material up until his chest was fully exposed. Before he could retaliate, the college student picked up the syrup bottle, flicking the cap open and poured some of the content all over the boy's lean muscled stomach, some of them splattered on his chest because Luffy was struggling slightly.

"They said that food tastes much better when it's on someone else's body and I wanted to put the theory to the test."

A warm, wet appendage dipped into the boy's navel to get the syrup that pooled there, then trailed up from his stomach, swiping up the sweet, sticky liquid. The weird tickling sensation made Luffy gasped loudly. "A-ah! N-no, stop it!"

Out of reflex, Luffy's hand flew up to push his brother away only to get his wrists wrapped by the tattooed hands and pinned above his head. With Law in between his legs, his weak trashing resulted nothing but more chuckles. The tongue's adventure then continued to north, collecting more and more syrup along the way and stop momentarily to swallow it down. Law sensed the pulse in Luffy's wrist quickened to an impossible rate as he licked the syrup covered chest, sinking his teeth gently into the skin before enveloping his brother's nipple with his cool lips. Such ministration caused Luffy to buck his hips especially when Law started teasing the nub gently with his tongue.

"Unn… Law- nii…"

The male shuddered in pleasure at the reluctant whimpers from the teen, the wriggled body under him unconsciously rubbing against him pleasingly. It made the hair all over his body to stand up and Law groaned lowly.

Somewhere inside Luffy, a voice screamed, urging him to pull himself together and pushed his brother off him because it was obviously wrong for such deeds to be commenced. Yes, he wasn't smart but he still could differentiate between right and wrong. And he wasn't blind to notice the look on Law and Kidd always gave him. It wasn't a normal expression one show to his brother. Knowing that, Luffy still acted oblivious because he secretly enjoyed it since it made him feel special. And both his brothers were his favorite person so he didn't see the harm in it… yet.

But right now, that opinion started to change its course and Luffy began to realize he was in trouble as his body heat surged down south.

"What did I say about doing something perverted?"

An annoyed, gruff voice that came out of nowhere caused Law to snap his head up and Luffy's black orbs to search frantically for the owner of the voice only to find the eldest brother was standing few feet from them with one of his hand resting on his waist. Kidd, still holding a file with his free hand looked rather pissed, if the snarling mouth wasn't any proof.

"Kidd-nii…" Luffy called out for his savior, relief washing over him.

"And what did I say about calling me a pervert? I told you, I'm just being honest." The brunette sighed, sitting on his heels after releasing his grip on Luffy's wrist. Now free, Luffy still didn't made any move to run away.

"Do you always express your honesty by jumping on other people?" The redhead glared harder, it made Luffy to actually feel scared with him.

"Don't give me that look, Kidd. I only did what you don't have the guts to do."

Oh how Kidd wished that the file he was holding replaced by a thick, hard covered book so he could throw it straight to the brunette's face.

The statement earned a questioned look from Luffy and he turned his head to see Kidd's body had stiffened slightly.

"And it's not like Luffy hated it anyway." The tanned hand palmed over the bulge on Luffy's school pants and gave it a gentle squeeze.

"Aaahh!"

The twins could never deny that the sound erupted from Luffy was so sweet, their bodies getting warmer.

But Kidd still didn't want to submit to the forbidden lust… not yet. "Really? Didn't look much like he enjoyed it from where I was standing."

Alright, now Law really wanted to slap his twin across the face three times. "Then why he didn't he throw me off? He's more than capable to knock us flat, you and I both know that."

Slowly, Kidd angry featured softened as he went to his thinking mode. It was well known of how strong the boy is (God knew where the strength comes from), even the martial clubs in his school tried to scout him many times to which he refused the offers without much thinking, reasoning that he doesn't like to get attached to any club's activities. It would make him busy and missed his dinner, so he told them. The boy could easily knock down an opponent twice bigger than him, so why didn't he fight back his molesting, perverted brother?

Ugh, he hates it when Law is right.

"Kidd-nii…"

The familiar voice called him again, an unsteady hand trying to reach out for him like a small child asking for his mother to be carried. Torn, Kidd shifted his eyes towards Law's knowing, mischievous look then back to Luffy. The boy's lips let out a no-no sound, but his body and face said otherwise, almost screaming to be taken, the obsidian eyes that usually filled with innocence now clouded with unmistakable lust.

Step by step, his legs had brought him closer to the couple without much realization. A weak tug on his pants brought the redhead back to his senses and when he looked down, Kidd was mildly surprised at the close approximation between him and his brothers. No words exchanged among them, but both his younger brothers were shooting him 'what's it going to be' look. Why did he have to be the one who's holding the card? Just because he was the eldest so now he's the one who had to make the decision, holding their fate, or more likely Luffy's fate in his hand?

It sort of irked him.

A few pulses of silence, then they saw the redhead knelt down and sensed the heat of his body. They can't say for certain what they were expecting, probably for Kidd to help Luffy to sit up and ask Law to leave. What they didn't expect was his pale hand on Luffy's chest. It was warm on the teen's flushed chest, the heat radiated over the skin, like summer breeze. Delicious, warm and gentle. Law only observed as the fingers ghosted up from the teen's chest then down to his belly and Luffy moaned at the mesmerizing touch. It felt so good Luffy started to shake. The earlier heat in his stomach started to be replaced by a fluttering feeling, making him hard to breathe.

"N-ngh…Nii-chan…" Luffy whimpered when his brother ducked down, kissing the tip of his nose and went further down to whisper into his ear.

"You okay?" He said, voice low, almost rumbling in his chest.

Luffy nodded slightly, taking a deep breath. "I-I'm fine."

A sudden unnatural cough forced Kidd to glance back at the source and saw Law staring him intently. Jealousy masked him and the pout of his lips made it even worse.

"He prefers you after all. Wasn't like that with me."

Painful yelp filled the room after a sling bag containing a couple of reference books flew over and hit the brunette's face.

"The fuck! What's your problem Kidd?" Law rubbed his abused forehead.

The shouting was responded by yet another shouting. "My problem is that you always scared the hell out of him! Doing things like that out of nowhere and didn't stop when he said no! And now you are wondering why you ain't in his favorite list?"

"And before you get all smart ass, listen to me carefully even if your ears are bleeding. Right now, it isn't a matter of wanting but it's a matter of responsibility. We, his big brothers are supposed to protect him and yet you neglected that simple facts and went molesting him because you couldn't keep your dick in your own pants!" He sat back down and finally shut up.

Son-of-a-bitch if that didn't get through to the brunette's thick head. With his words, something shut down in Law's face. Plenty of time the twins quarreled and bickered, but the tension this time was too thick, it started to suffocate Luffy.

He reached for the pale hand and squeezed it gently. "Don't fight, Kidd-nii… Law-nii."

Kidd looked down, his free hand brushed away the black strands from the teen's eyes. "Look Luffy, just forget everything just happened. Law didn't really mean that. Maybe he was just too tired or playing around—" Kidd paused when the smaller hand squeezed harder.

"I know why Law-nii did that and what he meant earlier…" His voice was getting timid, coated with embarrassment. "He's right… I didn't hate it. Maybe I wanted it… Maybe… Maybe what I want are Law-nii and Kidd-nii."

They haven't been in shock like that for years but the confession made Kidd almost to jab his finger with pocket knife just in case if he was hearing things.

"Do you know what you are saying here?" Law asked before Kidd had the chance to.

The nods they received from Luffy were slow but firm. "Of course I do. I love Kidd-nii and Law-nii sooo much."

Illusionary lightning stroke the twins simultaneously. Who knows love is such a strong word.

The redhead shook his head. "Wait, wait, Luffy. Maybe you are just confused here."

"Confused of what?" Luffy's eyebrows bunched together.

"You see, Luffy. People always mistook lust for love. So maybe when you think you want something because of love, it was actually due to unconscious lust and—"

Seeing the dark eyes that began to water, Kidd immediately snap his mouth shut.

"Then… Does that mean Kidd-nii and Law-nii doesn't love me? And-and you touched me back there because you couldn't keep your dick in—" The words stuck there because Luffy started to cry.

Now here came Law to save the day. "No! Fuck no! Don't be silly, Luffy. Of course Kidd and I love you, more than anything…" He leaned forward and petted the teen's head to stop the crying.

The crying stopped, but the sniffling was still there. "More that Bepo and alcohol?"

Kidd gave a what-the-fuck look. "You still have that stuffed bear? No shit! Is there anything weird you are still keeping that I need to know? Barbie dolls maybe?"

Smokey eyes narrowed. "Shut up. And Bepo is not weird. He's fuzzy and cuddly and soft and—nevermind. Anyway, yes Luffy. More than Bepo and alcohol. Right Kidd?"

Even without the word 'yes', they already knew the answer.

"Then I love nii-chan tachi more than food, and games and cartoon! I don't care about those stuffs anymore as long I have you guys."

Law laughed while Kidd face palmed hearing that enthusiastic speech. The boy was too adorable for his own good. At least now they knew Luffy was serious and aware of what he said. Nothing can stop them anymore when already Luffy put it that way.

"It's still fucking weird."

"No, it's hot."

"We're the worst big brothers ever exist."

"And no. We are awesome brothers."

"Dammit, Law. Stop replying to whatever I say."

"And leave you with your own mental breakdown? I think I can do that."

"Why you… ugh! Just shut up!"

To prevent the brunette from giving anymore smart ass comeback, Kidd quickly scooped Luffy up from the floor with a pair of strong hands and stood up, carrying the smaller teen along in bridal style. He turned on his heels and then walked away, leaving Law behind who made a protest sound as Luffy now was out of his reach. Pausing on his track, Kidd gave a passive look to Law.

"You coming or what?"

Law smirked and picked himself up.

**XxXxXx LuffyxKiddxLaw xXxXxX**

The bed that was made for one person now cramped with two half naked males and one fully naked teen. Kneeling in between his thighs was Kidd, whose busy exploring his abdomen with his mouth, sucking hard on several places which latter turned into dark reddish color. His tongue then went up and traced the ridge down the middle of Luffy chest, stopping at the tout stomach only to have it dipped into the teen's belly button. He had no choice but to pin the hips from bucking up and formed a delicious friction, but even without the friction, Kidd was already rock hard. Cum that accumulated inside his balls was too much, he wasn't sure for how long he could keep it stay in the sacks because as minutes passed, the vein in his erection throbbed painfully. Afraid that his pinning force hurt Luffy, he rubbed the smooth thighs in apologizing manner. Slightly wondered why no vocalized sounds could be heard, Kidd immediately found his answer when he saw Law was lip locking with the youngest of the three.

What Kidd did with his tongue made Luffy wanted to scream in pleasure and beg him not to stop, but with Law's lips covering his, nothing much could be done except for a muffled moan. Since there wasn't much space for Law to butt in, the brunette knelt on the floor and next to Luffy's upper half. To Luffy's annoyance, Law again pinned his wrists above his head as though the teen would disappear if he release him and kept on ravaging his mouth without missing a beat.

The teen's lips were soft, full and sensual and Gods, he smells like heaven. When the moist tongue flicked his lower lips, Law gasped and eagerly parted his mouth to grant entry. In contrast with Luffy's easy going personality, the organ shyly made himself in, barely touching the inside of Law's mouth but refused to exit from the warm cavern either, to which the brunette took the initiative by swirling his tongue around the shy one, repeating it again and again until the tongues' dancing went synchronized. The sweetness of the strawberry syrup from earlier gave all the reasons for Law to want more. Drawn by the greediness, the brunette put a stop to the tongue dance so he could roam around the other's cavern, not missing a single millimeter un-tasted. As more oxygen sucked from his lungs, Law's breathing was fast and ragged, the trembling arms under in his palms telling him that his brother was having the same difficulty. Law released the lips lock and quickly gasped for air, his heaving chests starting to ache. Luffy also did the same.

"Law-nii… Why—ahhn—are you holding my hands?" It was rather hard for Luffy to command sentence as Kidd's tongue was reaching his waist line.

"Whoops, sorry Luffy. My bad." Law apologized and kissed his forehead. He caught his breath suddenly when Luffy's hands wrapped around his neck and pulled him down, inhaling slowly against his cheek. As his nose bumped against the brunette's cheek, a tiny inhale tickled over his goatee before the teen buried his face deeper into the crook of his neck. Instinctively, Law arched his neck, letting his brother move his cheek over his throat, respiration was barely there. Each little inhale sent prickles down the back of his neck. Along the line, the boy's breathes occasionally hitched, followed by low moans.

There was no mistaken to it. Luffy was sniffing him.

The realizations both sent a little shock through his body to lump in his throat and made him swallow his next breath to avoid laughing. For Luffy who hates everything that reek of antiseptic now imprinting his scent into his brain, it actually amused Law. The medic student only stared at the bed sheet, letting Luffy breathed against his skin until the teen removed his hands and lifted his head.

"I know, I know. You don't like the medicated smell." Law leaned down, face directly in his, their forehead touching. Smokey-grey met unwavering black.

"I don't think I hate it anymore."

"Really?" The brunette said, his eyes searching. "Why's that?"

For the third time of the day, Luffy showed his tongue in a most childish way to the brunette although his face was flushed deep red. "I won't tell you. It's a secret."

Luffy gasped sharply as something moist and hot closed on his jugular, sucking gently. His throat was licked and nibbled, fingers lightly traced his inner thigh. Unfocused eyes made it hard to tell whose doing what to his body.

"Don't leave marks there, Kidd. He has school tomorrow." Warned Law as he watched Kidd latching his mouth on the boy's neck up to his cheek.

"I know. You don't have to remind me that." Kidd grunted, resisting the urge to snarl if it wasn't for his mouth busy placing light kisses on the creamy skin.

Haze eyed, Luffy shook his head, and finally his brothers' blurred form become clear. They were eyeing a very specific point of his body below his waist with interest. So he looked down stupidly to see what they meant—his fully erect, pre-cum weeping member.

"Eh?" Luffy exclaimed stupidly. Temporarily distracted, the teen yelped when a pale hand grip his hardness, gently messaging the pre-cum along with his solid length with few fingers. With his thumb and index, Kidd circled the boy's cock and pumped up and down, enjoying the different expressions cross Luffy's face.

"Uhhh! Kidd-nii.. . t-that—ahhh…"

Kidd quickly got back down between Luffy's thighs, grabbing his smooth, veined cock and started to lick and suck around the shaft, coating him with his spit, but not taking his head and shaft directly into his mouth. The redhead knew that would drive him over the edge and he was already wiping the nearly non-stop stream of pre-cum with his thumb.

"You like it when Kidd does that huh? You are dripping wet." Law whispered close to Luffy's ear while Kidd flicked his tongue around and up the pulsing shaft, tonguing the sensitive slit.

"L-law-nii… Wha-what Kidd-nii doing…? It's—hauunnhh—good…"

Smiling, Law winked at his twin. "Hmm… Maybe you'll like this, then."

As if communicating with Law through telepathic, Kidd wrapped his lips around the throbbing member sucked hard around half of the length. To help Kidd from choking from the unconscious thrusting of Luffy's hips, Law kept on a hand splayed on his younger's brother stomach to still his desperate movements.

"Nnnhhh… Nii-chan…"

Loving the reaction he received, Kidd took the cock down to the root until his nose touched Luffy's waistline and began to bob his head. While this was Kidd's first time giving someone a blowjob, he tried his hardest to do it right for Luffy's sake, working the skin up and down with his tongue, his fingers fondled the teen's balls at the same time. Because Luffy was moaning and trashing wildly by now, Kidd had to move his hands up and adjusted themselves to keep his brother's thrusting hips pinned firmly to the mattress or else he and Law would surely thrown off from the bed.

And Kidd found the situation would be amusing in its own way.

For a small amount of time only, Kidd released the erection stuffed in his mouth only to mutter few words. "Law. Lotion. Drawer. Now." And he went back to his task.

"You can at least say 'please', EUSTASS." Law said sarcastically as he reached over to the bedside table and opened the drawer, sifting through the various notebooks, papers, and various color of rock candies (Law didn't want to make any comment at the moment) before he finally found the pummelo scented lotion in the back. He raised an eyebrow at the redhead who managed to shoot a 'Don't say anything' look.

Between the blowjob, Law squeezed the content into Kidd's awaiting hand. Once he'd coated his fingers, Kidd sneaked his hand between Luffy's thighs and wiggled his index finger firmly into his butthole.

Luffy stiffened immediately at the intrusion, only to relax his body back when Law kissed his cheek to the spot behind his ears, murmuring comforting words to his nervous brother.

"That's Luffy… Just relax… Kidd won't hurt you." The words acted as an assurance to Luffy and he kept his muscles from tensing.

Gently stroking the inside muscles with his fingers, Kidd worked his mouth on his brother's cock, pressing his hot burning tongue against the head before deep throating the entire length and pulled back a little to swallow the saliva mix with pre-cum pooling under his tongue. He kept on prodding to search for that one spot deep inside him that made all men screamed in ecstasy and Luffy kept on moaning all the while.

Delving deeper into his ass, the sudden jerk of Luffy's body along with a gasp told Kidd he had hit the special spot. Kidd pulled his finger out a bit only to slide two fingers in this time, curling his fingers to press the bundle of nerve again and received another throaty moan from the teen. The quivering cock in his mouth signaled he was ready to spill so Kidd wanted to quicken the process by sucking a clutching vacuum around half of the cock while he rubbed his brother's spot gently with his fingers.

"Ngghh—aahhh! Kidd-nii…!" Crying out his brother name, Luffy came hard but the powerful jerk of his hips caused his spurting cock to slip from Kidd's mouth, some of his cum flew and hit the redhead on the chin and cheek while the rest of it landed on his stomach.

The first blowjob of his life wrecked his entire frame and it sure took a while for Luffy to recover from his high. During that recovery, he only managed to twitch his finger and breathe hard through his parted lips, his bangs now damped with sweat and stuck on his forehead. Behind his dark bangs, Luffy still could have a glimpse of Kidd wiping the creamy stuff on his cheek with his fingers and lick it off.

"Damn, that was quite a load." Kidd said, sucking his cum coated thumb into his mouth.

"Sorry… Kidd-nii." He apologized breathlessly, feeling guilty for no reason. At least for the twin who found the sight rather arousing.

A tattooed hand combed his hair and Luffy looked up to find a smiling Law. "Don't worry about it." Then, the brunette leaned forward and lapped the thick salty cum from Luffy's stomach eagerly until no traces left there, leaving only the trail of his saliva.

By the time Law finished cleaning up, Kidd began to unbuckle his belt and Law whistled as his underwear came into view- black brief, bulging and wet in front with pre-cum.

The glare Kidd was about to attempt quickly turn into a tense expression when his pants and underwear suddenly drawn down by a pair of hands which he was sure they weren't Law's. They were Luffy's. His cock flopped out, thick and surrounded by reddish hair, vivid against the pale, milky skin of his belly, earning another whistle from Law. But the whistle got stopped midway when the teen's hand grip the front edge of his jeans and pulled him closer before the very same hand pulled down the zipper of his buckle-free pants. He pushed his hand under the waistband of Law's wet boxer short and took out his equally pre-cum soaked dick, satisfied with the brunette's respectable thick erection that was more than a handful for his smaller hand.

"Luffy, what are you doing…" Kidd and Law almost inquired simultaneously.

Luffy's answer? Circling his fingers around the base of Kidd's cock and slowly making his way up the shaft, using his thumb and forefinger to smooth his juices down from the head, and then a long, tortuous trip down from the head. Every time the hand reached up back again, the finger would graze the head, making an 'o' shape.

Things weren't any better with Law; the teen engulfed his entire length in the heat and wetness of his mouth, swallowing him whole like he had done this plenty of time before. He swirled his tongue all along the sensitive underside of the shaft, up and down, lips forming a tight, wet ring around the head and shaft as he bobbed his head.

Luffy was driving both his brothers wild with the sensation, almost made them to fuck his hand and mouth with the pre-cum as a lube. The salty essence invading the taste buds in his mouth caused the heated blood to surge back down straight to his awakening cock and the sack slowly refilled with fresh cum.

"Sh-shiitt…" Kidd cursed behind gritted teeth at the hand masturbating him and gasped when the wicked finger dig into the slit.

A drop of sweat trickled down from Law's forehead along with ragged breaths. "Haaahh… K-Kidd… I think—nhh—I just found God…" The brunette babbled, his fingers threading into the jet black hair lazily.

The hand squeezing his length was giving Kidd a hard time to respond, but he managed it otherwise even if it was just a short sentence. "Shut up…tch… will you—nnn!"

Law knew if they let Luffy to do as he pleases, they would ended up reaching their climax which he wasn't ready yet as Law decided he wanted to cum inside the teen, and filled him with his seed as priority. With that, Law couldn't think of any other way but to fist the dark strand and give a gentle tug at first so Luffy's attention would be towards him. And so it worked.

"Luffy, wait… Just… just stop for now okay…?"

With his cock stuffed in his mouth, Luffy hummed in question. The vibration was incredible and made Law even harder, if that was possible.

"Kidd and I aren't ready to come yet. So…damn, just stop and let us handle the rest, hmm?"

Reluctantly, Luffy let the brunette slip deliciously from his lips and also released his hand from stroking Kidd furthermore, earning a relief gasp from the twins.

"That was a close call." Kidd breathed out. Part of him missed the heat surrounding his flesh, but Law was right, he wasn't ready to shoot his load yet. His lips were suddenly covered by the youngest of the three and Luffy immediately slipped him the tongue, to share Law's juices with the redhead. Kidd could taste his twin on him, the tangy pre-cum taste he was so familiar with unlike what he had expected. After they had parted, Kidd looked over Luffy's shoulder to take in Law's amused smirk.

"Why Kidd, you wouldn't think my bodily fluid would taste like Dettol too, would you?"

"Gods, you just don't know when to shut that blabbering mouth." Kidd huffed, confirming Law's earlier assumption.

Luffy rested his head on Kidd's chest, their hard cocks pressing and leaving a slick trail on each other tummies and he knew there was only one thing left to do.

"It's time Luffy." Kidd felt the teen's stiff cock lurched in respond. Softly, he pushed Luffy down to the bedding so he was on his back again and spread his legs wider to accommodate himself closer. Adjusting their body more so he could slip a pillow under his brother's hips, Kidd gave a sign to his twin that he was going to make the first move.

"Ready?" Kidd asked as he let the tip of his cock nudged his butt.

The teen nodded his head nervously and Kidd began pushing his hips. The head forced it's partially way in, widening the teen's entrance and making him whimpered as he tried to handle incredible stretch. Nothing that size had gone in him before, in fact, nothing had penetrated him before! Luffy tried to relax and accept him but his muscles instinctively clenched, resisting further invasion. So far, Kidd got just millimeters in. Knowing what he needed to do, Law gave the teen a chaste kiss and massaged his shoulders to ease the tense, ignoring the fingers that dug into his tan arms. It couldn't be help as the facts stated that not only this was Luffy's first time, but both he and Kidd are quite… big.

"Do you want to stop—"

"No! Keep going… Uhnn… I'll be okay…" Despite the reassurance, Luffy eyes began to water, biting his lips nearly hard enough o break the skin.

"Deep breathe, Luffy. And don't clench, just let him in."

Deep breath as he was told, Luffy concentrated on relaxing the muscles inside to help Kidd guided his cock further inside and since Law was planting light kisses on his collarbone to distract him, the vice-tight grip on Kidd's cock loosen gradually.

"Hauuhnn…! It's big…" Another deep groan welled from Luffy's chest as the head sank deeper into his ass, but as soon as the head passed the first tight ring, the delicious feeling of Kidd's hot rod filling him took over.

"That's—unh! More Kidd-nii…"

Kidd groaned and gasped, thrusting forward into Luffy. "Ngh! So… tight."

Good thing Luffy was well lubed, with few easy strokes, Kidd's length soon reached passed his prostate until the teen could feel the redhead's hips pressing against his ass. Pausing for a minute to let his muscles adjust to the intrusion, Luffy wiggled his hips and made needy whine, encouraging Kidd to move. He did. Kidd let out a paced breath as he steadily pulled out his cock from his body, 1mm, 2mm, 3mm until the head of his cock just within his tightness, feeling Luffy's ass pulling against him in. Then Kidd pushed back in, air whistling sharply through his clenching teeth as the sensation of slowly entering the teen's tight asshole wracked his body with pleasure.

A high pitched moan escaped Luffy's gaping lips. "Ngghhh—aaahh!"

The motions repeated but not yet increased in speed, occasionally Kidd would rotate his hips as if to widen the already stretched entrance and at the same his cock brushed against the sweet spot causing the teen to gasp at the delicious sensation. After thrusting into him like that for at least a couple of minutes, suddenly Kidd sneaked his hands behind Luffy sweaty back and scooped him up so the teen was sitting on his laps. Due to the gravity force that brought him down, Kidd's manhood entered him deep enough to make his back bowed delicately aside from the long screech forced out from his throat.

Always by instinct, Luffy was about to rise his hips up but the pale hands pressed him flushed against the older male were restraining any of his attempted movements. "Mnn… Kidd-nii… let go…" Luffy protested, his legs trashing around to generate any kind of friction.

Kidd buried his face into Luffy's neck, kissing the skin there few times before whispering softly for only the two of them could hear. The discreet discussion went quick before Luffy turned his head, locking his eyes with Law with raw need dancing in his eyes.

What Luffy said next almost made the brunette cum. "Law-nii… I want Law-nii inside too."

Law wasted no time moving closer until he was practically on Kidd's laps as well, sandwiching Luffy in the middle. The teen shuddered of Law's slippery head pressed again his delicate opening, his ears picked up calming, loving words from both brothers. Gently but firmly, Law pressed upward, gliding into his brother's hot tightness until he could go no further. Luffy was so full with a ten inch and a nine inch cock, the delicious thick length stuffed deep inside him. Never in his life been this full. They stay still for an eternity and Law gave Luffy's ear a few licks, and then whispered into it.

"You okay?"

It felt tight, but it didn't hurt. "I'm 'kay… you can move now."

Confident that the teen was comfortable enough to allow them to do what they longed to do, they pull out all the way and thrust slowly upward, with consistence yet gentle pressure, continuing the slow progress. Which wasn't fast enough for Luffy as he pushed his ass against the twins' cock, taking their hardness deeper inside him.

"Fuck!" Law groaned at the sudden rush of heat as he entered him again fully and decided to pick up the pace. Kidd must have thought of it too, both of them started jamming upward into the wailing Luffy.

Luffy gasped with each thrust his brothers made, which threatened to go faster and deeper, filling him up and taking turn in rubbing his sweet spot.

"Soo good nii-chan—haahh! You guys—mnnmm—are the b-best." His heart was nearly bursting, the teen was moaning and caught up in the incredible feeling of the twins' cock competing each other to pleasure him. The slippery, hot rods inside him were sliding each other and stroking every inch of inside him as they could, his prostate was constantly rubbed by their manhood. Pale hands gripped the underside of his knees while one tattooed hand circled his stomach and those hands were the one that did the lifting of his body, fucking him on their cocks and left him in an almost constant state of drool. Before too long, they could hear the mattress squeaking rhythmically and the sounds of flesh slapping against each other along with grunts and moans.

"Shit, shit, fuck… Nghh, I'm close…" Kidd grunted as he lick and suck on the skin of Luffy's hairless chest.

A gasp followed him. "Y-yeah, me too." Law kissed Luffy's shoulder and as though he was mimicking his twin, he sunk his teeth into the soft skin but not enough to break the skin there.

Luffy's ass muscles, like a hot velvet glove, squeezed their cock oh-so-good they could feel their climax building fast and their balls tightened. They were totally into the sensation of Luffy's body as it ruthlessly strangled their cocks. Too damn close reaching his orgasm, Kidd was about to reach for weeping cock that was rubbing his stomach, but a tan hand beat him to it. As soon as it fisted the hard length, Luffy immediate threw his head back, almost collided with Law's in the process but the brunette managed to dodge it and the head landed on his shoulder instead.

"Haa—aahhh… K-Kidd-nii.. I—ungh! Can't h-hold it…" Luffy gasped between moaning and it actually took a lot of strength just to speak up.

Kidd gave a quick lick to Luffy's chin. "Do it, don't hold—nnhh—back."

"Come for us, Luffy." While whispering the encouragement, Law wrapped his hand tightly around their brother's erection, squeezing impatiently against the straining flesh. Then he stroked his thumb and across the head, causing Luffy's body to jerk violently. His moans and gasped was already synchronized with the twins.

It was either the hand that stroking his aching flesh or the cocks which were rubbing his most intimate areas of his body with each thrusting that pushed Luffy over the edge, but all he could confirm was the blinding light behind his eyelids as his climax released from his body.

"Ngghh—Nii-chan!" String after string of male essence oozing sprayed from Luffy's twitching cock, splattering Kidd's chest with it and his muscles ass instinctively clamped hard on the thick cocks that was still moving inside him as his manhood still pouring out more juices.

Like rutting animals, the males thrust harder and faster into the tantalizing heat despite the clenching muscles that made them hard to move, feeling the pressure in their balls was seconds from bursting. They barely managed a couple more thrusts before their bodies shuddered uncontrollably, accompanied by loud curses and pumped load after load of their hot, sticky seed deep inside Luffy. The feeling of warmness spilled inside him caused Luffy to let out another long moan.

"Guhh…shitt—nghh…" Kidd hissed out after his balls were emptied and the frantic movement slowed down, immediately collapsing forward, leaning his weight partially against Luffy's smaller frame.

When they finally stopped moving, Law wrapped his arms around the twitching teens, resting his head on the shoulder provided. Now with Kidd's body lurching forward, the brunette had no choice but to support both Luffy's and Kidd's weight if he doesn't want to get squashed into the mattress. No one made any effort to move since each of them wanted nothing more but to enjoy the afterglow, licking, kissing and caressing each other. Nevertheless, the sound of discomfort from Luffy regained their composure and it seemed the source of the teen's discomfort came from the wetness that was trickling down his thighs.

With a jelly-like body, Kidd lifted the smaller teen up to withdrew from inside him, and adjusted Luffy's body on the bed so his head was on the pillow. It was more cramp than it possibly can, but they somewhat managed to squeeze their body together, their limbs tangled to each other like drowning men and they were still breathless as they snuggled next to each other. Contentment, satisfaction and exhaustion were apparent on their face.

"Damn, I forgot the dinner…" Kidd mumbled, squashing Luffy's head against his heaving chest.

"Geez, so much for breaking the mood, Kidd." The brunette circled his arms around Luffy so that his chest was pressed flushed against his brother's naked back.

Luffy laughed and yawned afterward. "That's 'kay… We'll help Kidd-nii with dinner after some nap."

Nobody would argue to that. Not when Luffy took a hold of Kidd's face and planting a long lingering kisses on his lips, then turned to Law only to repeat the action.

"Kidd-nii and Law-nii are the best…" The teen exclaimed sleepily.

Watching their youngest brother mumbled cutely in his sleep, Law couldn't help from placing kisses on the back of his neck and Kidd on the teen's forehead before both of them closed their eyes and slipped into nothingness. Still, they hope they could wake up before dinner so they wouldn't starve in their sleep.

As he was drifting into a blissful sleep, Luffy's nose picked up the most familiar, yet his current and forever will be favorite scents. The delightful smell of citrus on Kidd always brightening his mood and freshening his day, blended with the peculiar odor of Dettol emitted from Law that always reminds him of cleanliness and treatment, a strong reassuring smell indeed.

**-THE END-**

**A/N: Arrkkk! I hate writing threesome! It's too...too… complicated in all angles. The ending is kinda short and not satisfying, so I might change it later. It depends with the idea that will come later on. Anyway, enjoy, especially for Law and Kidd fans out there.**


End file.
